the vampire princess
by hellhound14
Summary: Saya Hitori has been travelling the world and helping people in need for centuries, her main goal is to find a way to cure level E's so they could be human again. She goes to Cross Academy when she gets a letter from Kaien Cross asking for help. Will she get more than she bargained for?


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own vampire knight in any way possible, I only own the plot and my OC Saya Hitori

**Saya Hitori's description**

She has raven black hair that go up to her mid-back. her fringe goes down a little above her eyes in slightly different lengths. Her eyes are turquoise. She is 5'6. She is usually cheery but can turn serious when necessary. She is also sarcastic and likes to prank people as her little 'revenge'. She is an aristocrat (or that's what she say's) she has several powers (you will find out about them in later chapters) she looks like a 17 years old in vampire years appearance wise however her true age is unknown to everyone except the people closest to her.

* * *

**SAYA's POV**

It was the middle of autumn; the day was sunny but windy, a typical autumn's day. But this autumn I'm joining an academy, well Cross academy to be exact, it is made up of vampires and humans. Humans go to learn at day time and stay in day dorms at night, but vampire's go to learn at night and stay in the moon dorms and sleep at daytime. They have been separated so that no 'accidents' could occur, I really don't blame them for doing that.

You see an old friend of mine wrote a letter to me asking for help, and since I owe him a favour, I decided to help him, besides the favour that he asked me may bring me another step closer to creating a successful cure for the level E's.

"Hitori-sama we have arrived at the Cross academy" My limo driver informed me. Slowly the black limo stopped in front of a long set of concrete stairs that lead to the top of a hill where Cross Academy proudly stood.

I looked out the tinted window and sat there for a few moments just enjoying the view. Wow I didn't think that Cross academy would be this big, Kaien sure out did himself.

I looked at the driver and smiled "so it seems" I said with a small smile grazing my lips. The driver got out of the car and opened the limo door and held out a hand for me to take, which I happily took.

"Thank you Stanley, can you please take my luggage out of the trunk and bring them to the moon dorms?" I asked Stanley with a smile.

"I shall do as you say Hitori-sama" Stanley said, he bowed to me and walked off to get my luggage out of the limo's trunk.

"Good, now I shall go to the Chairman and tell him that I have arrived" I said to Stanley with a smile, I turned around to look at the long set of stairs and with a sigh I started my long trip to the top.

When I reached the top of the stairs I was greeted by a teenage boy who had silver hair with a fringe that had slightly different lengthed hairs that went below his light purple eyes; those eyes were full of anger and sadness, such a depressing combination. He wore the day class uniform with the blazer unbuttoned and tie not done up properly and he also wore an arm band that successfully stated that he was part of the disciplinary committee, he's face held no emotion apart from a frown which made him look like a ticking bomb ready to explode any second.

Besides him there was a teen girl who was about 6 inches shorter than him, she had shoulder length cherry brown hair with reddish brown eyes that seemed to be full of enthusiasm, she was also wearing the day class uniform; her blazer was buttoned up, she was wearing a black mini skirt with black long socks that went up to her knees, her shoes were dark brown and were just above her ankle and she was also wearing the arm band that successfully stated that she is also from the disciplinary committee.

"Good afternoon Hitori-sama I am Cross Yuki and this is Kiryu Zero" the girl known as Yuki introduced herself then pointed at the guy known as zero with her thumb. "we are from the disciplinary committee" Yuki said happily with a large smile gracing her face .

"Hello Cross-san, Kiryu-san it is very nice to meet you, and please call me Saya-chan" I said happily. Yuki beamed at me while zero glared but I ignored it, thinking of it as nothing.

"Well since we are done we the introductions may you two take me to see the Chairman please". I asked trying to sound nice since I already knew that one false move may trigger Zero, and to be honest I seriously didn't want to be on his bad side since he might be a vital piece in my plan.

"Sure Saya-sama we will take you to see the Chairman, right Zero?" Yuki said and looked up to look at zero who just grunted, turned around and walked away with his hands in his trouser pockets. Yuki sighted and shook her head lightly looking at the ground.

"Don't take this personally Saya-chan, Zero is always like that" Yuki explained to me with a slightly sad look.

"No it's okay, I can see that he doesn't like vampires in general" I said to Yuki, Yuki looked at me with slightly widened eyes before nodding. Chairman probably didn't tell her that I'm a vampire.

Yuki smiled at me and made a hand motion for me to follow her, I nodded and we both started walking to the chairman's office.

**(A/N: you might want to ask me – "why didn't Saya ask Yuki or Zero how they know about vampires?" it simple it's because the Chairman informed her)**

* * *

**ZERO's POV**

"What do you think you're doing enrolling another leech into this academy? can't you see it's already dangerous enough as it is!" I angrily shouted at the chairman. But he just sat there looking at me with a face that held no emotion.

"Zero please calm down I know what I'm doing" Kaien said trying to calm me down but it only made me angrier.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Don't tell me to calm down can't you see that all they want to do is to suck us dry?" I snapped. "Zero..." "And what are you going to do when they all turn against us?... nothing you are going to do NOTHING!" I shouted and banged my fists on the Chairman's desk.

"ZERO!" Kaien shouted. Standing up from his desk chair making me instantly stop in my rant.

"You must understand that I know what I'm doing might bring some good, besides Kuran Kaname joined the Academy specifically so that no one would get hurt by the night class and of course no one would want to ignore him otherwise there will be consequences" Chairman said seriously.

"And don't worry about the new student, she means no harm to us" Chairman said turning back to his cheery self.

"how do you know?" I asked with clenched teeth. All vampires are the same, how can he say that she means no harm it's a total damn opposite! You must never trust a leech, this is what they are aiming for.

I grunted and walked to my usual dark corner. After a few moments there was a knock on the door, the chairman looked at the door with a beam.

"Come in!" Chairman shouted in a sing song voice.

"Good evening Chairman Hitori Saya has arrived" Yuki said and bowed to the Chairman. "Yuki! How many times did I tell you to call me 'daddy'?" Chairman shouted happily and ran up to Yuki; getting her in a bone crushing hug.

"Good evening Chairman Cross" Saya said, bowing formally. Kaien let go of Yuki, who was stumbling around trying to catch her breath and ran to Saya to give her a hug "ah Saya long time no see!" Chairman said with a happy expression. Luckily Saya moved just in time and Kaien fell to the ground face first. Yuki, Saya and I sweat-dropped at the chairman's usual antics.

"Umm...yeah long time no see 'Chairman' "Saya said trying to suppress a giggle.

Saya went closer to Yuki and leaned closer to her ear "umm...Yuki-san is he always like that?" I overheard her whispering to Yuki.

"You get used to it" Yuki muttered while looking at the chairman who was still lying on the ground.

Chairman stood up, wiped away imaginary dust from his clothes and went back to his desk.

"Welcome to Cross academy Hitori-san, oh and take this "Chairman said happily giving Saya a small rule booklet and her timetable "in the booklets you can find all the rules and regulations of Cross Academy"

Saya opened the booklet and started reading through it while the chairman continued to explain.

"Saya-san you must understand that no one in the night class is allowed to bite any day class students, otherwise they will be in a lot of trouble with me and Kaname Kuran" Kaien said seriously.

"Cross-senpai I don't intend on hurting anyone in this Academy, you can just say I'm here to do the complete opposite" Saya admitted and smiled at the Chairman.

Then I spoke up the first time since Saya and Yuki came in. "what do you intend on doing in this academy _leech_!" I said angrily.

What the hell is that leech planning?

"Saya-sama, umm...what do you mean by the complete opposite?" Yuki asked politely. Before Saya could answer Chairman spoke up.

"Zero why don't you go to class and Yuki stay here for a bit " Chairman said looking at me and Yuki.

"Whatever" I muttered under my breath and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind me.

I will find out what she's up to no matter what.

* * *

**YUKI's POV**

Chairman sighted and looked up at Saya; he smiled at her apologetically. "Wait here Hitori-san I will go and get your uniform" Kaien said happily trying to break the tension in the room.

why does Zero have to hate every vampire in the world, there are good vampires out there as well like Kaname and the rest of the night class, and Saya also seems like a nice vampire. I hope I will be able to get to know her better. But right now I really want to know what she means by 'complete opposite'.

Chairman stood up went to the door "I will be back in a minute" he said with a large smile. He opened the door and quickly walked out, carefully closing the door behind him. After Chairman left Saya and I, we were both left in an awkward silence.

'I think this is a perfect chance to ask her about it.

"Umm...uh..." I stuttered trying to think of how I could ask her but couldn't think of anything. I looked down then looked back at Saya. Saya looked back at me and smiled with her eyes closed.

"What is it Yuki-san? Do you want to ask me something?" she asked me happily then smiled at me, her smile seemed to have given me some confidence and I looked up and smiled back nervously.

"Umm... yeah, I wanted to ask... what you meant by 'complete opposite" I asked with as much confidence as possible and anxiously waited for her to answer me.

"Have you heard of the old saying 'curiosity killed a cat?'" Saya answered my question with a question with an eerie look filling her turquoise eyes.

"Umm of course but..." I said a little puzzled by Saya's question.

"You will find out in time, don't get too worried about it, it's nothing bad. I promise, and vampires don't break their promises" Saya said seriously.

"Oh...okay Saya-chan" I said with slight disappointment.

"Yuki you can trust me I am not a bad person" Saya said sadly and looked down.

"Saya-chan from what I know about you, I think that you're a good vampire and to be honest. The first time I saw you I thought that you was human because it's pretty uncommon to see such a cheery vampire and you really remind me of Ichijo Takuma, he is just like you" I said with a large smile trying to change the mood.

Saya looked at me for a moment then smiled back. "thank you Yuki-chan" Saya said and smile happily.

"no problem" I said and smiled back. Saya suddenly gave me a hug. "Yuki-chan, I hope we can be Friends" she whispered.

Saya let go of me, and at the same time Chairman walked into the room holding a few sets of female night class uniforms.

"Sorry I took so long, but I found your a uniform and a few spares that you ordered Saya" Chairman said in a cheery voice, and gave Saya her uniforms.

"Thank you Cross-senpai" Saya said and bowed.

"Yuki can you take Saya to the moon dormitory?" chairman asked me in a cheery voice

"of course chair...daddy" I said and quickly bowed.

"Yuki called me daddy...aww I'm soo touched...GIVE ME A HUG YUKI!" Chairman shouted running up to me and pulling me into another bone crushing hug. Both Saya and I sweat-dropped. Chairman let go of me and skipped back to his desk

"are you coming Saya-chan?" I asked Saya with a smile.

Saya looked at me and smiled "can you wait for me outside, I need to talk to the Chairman privately" she said to me.

"Ok okay, I will wait for you outside near the building entrance" I said cheerfully.

"I will be there in about 5 minutes" Saya said to me. I bowed again to Chairman and Saya and walked out. I wonder what she wants to talk about with the Chairman. Must be something important.

"hmm... I will ask her later" I mumbled to myself and continued walking out of the building.

* * *

**SAYA's POV**

I went to a chair that was opposite Chairman's desk and sat on it. "Tell me about Zero" I said seriously, getting straight to the point. Chairman stood up and looked out the window.

" Zero was bitten by a pureblood vampire 4 years ago" Kaien said sadly.

"I know everything that happened on that day 4 years ago; I meant how is Zero..." I said but got cut off by Kaien.

"He is handling himself very well, he is quite strong-willed but his 'attacks' are getting more frequent. Unfortunately He won't drink blood tablets to soothe his blood-lust" Chairman said to me sadly.

"It's quite amazing that he held on for 4 full years, but I wouldn't be surprised if he shown his vampiric side now" I said. I looked down in thought few moments I looked back at chairman.

"Have you told him about his options?" I asked Chairman sighted and went back to his seat and sat back down.

"well, he agreed to getting a tattoo which helps him to keep his vampiric side dormant but other than that no, I didn't tell him. I thought it would be better if I left it up to you" Chairman admitted to me.

"I understand what you are doing; it's good that you haven't told him. I need to gain his trust first then I will tell him of his options." I said seriously. I paused for a moment but then continued "but I also need to wait until he is on a verge of becoming a level E, that's when his 'options' will work best" I explained.

"I see, but don't you think there is a chance that his 'options won't work and he will become a level E?" Chairman asked worriedly. I stood up and went to the door "I assure you this won't happen I've been researching for a cure for level E's since the first day they were created" I answered. "Now I shall go, I don't want to keep Yuki-chan waiting" I said with a slight smile, I bowed and quickly but gracefully went out the door.

Now I somehow need to make Zero trust me, but how am I going to do that? He hates vampire's which means he will hate me too, which means becoming friends with him will be a challenge. I love challenges.

* * *

**YUKI's POV**

I've been standing here for quite a while now. I wonder what they are talking about.

I sighted and leaned on a tree, after a while I saw Saya finally walking out of the building. "Saya-chan!"I shouted out to Saya trying to get her attention. Saya heard her name and looked at me; I waved my hand up in the air in greeting.

"Hello Yuki-chan I hope I didn't make you wait too long" Saya said apologetically, walking up to me.

"You have been there for quite a while but I don't mind, what were you and Chairman talking about?" I asked Saya curiously.

"Oh...um it's nothing important... I was just asking Chairman if the people in the night class are nice that's all" Saya said to me with a large but nervous smile, it was as if she was trying to hide something from me. Hmm...That's odd when I closed the door I heard Saya-chan say Zero's name, but if she doesn't want to talk about it now, I will ask her later.

"Oh ok, don't worry Saya-chan most of them are very nice but spoiled" I said and giggled

"Spoiled you say? Hmm what kind of pranks can I do to spoiled vampires? A lot!" Saya asked a question and answered it herself. Then both Saya and I started laughing.

"Sorry that I took away most of your class time Yuki" Saya said to me and looked down. I smiled at Saya.

"Don't worry about it, besides I didn't like today's classes anyway so you practically saved me from a horrible fate...detention" I said laughing slightly.

"Detention? Why do you get detention?" Saya asked me curiously.

"Well since I'm the prefect of the school, I have to guard at night so that no day class students go out at night to take pictures of the night class. And I have to do that until 2 or 3 am" I explained to Saya.

"So you get to sleep for about 3 hours" Saya said "exactly... so me and Zero usually catch up on our sleep in class which results in detentions and supplementary classes" I said and giggled

"well come on let's go to the moon dorms Yuki-chan, I want to meet the night class and unpack my stuff so that I will be ready for my first day of class" Saya said to me happily

"oh right, sorry for holding you back. Come on let's go" I said with a large smile, and then we both went to the direction of the moon dormitory.

* * *

**KANAME's POV**

I was in my study looking out the window until I spotted the new night class student and my precious Yuki walking to the direction of the moon dormitory. I looked at Takuma who was also in the room.

"Ichijo inform everyone to go down stairs and meet the new night class student. Takuma bowed and looked happily at me.

"Of course Kaname" Ichijo said cheerfully Takuma walked to the door but I stopped him.

"And tell them to treat her with respect, understood?" I said seriously.

"Of course Kaname" Takuma said and smiled at me with his usual smile, Takuma opened the door and walked out of the room, closing the doors behind him.

"I wonder how long it will take everyone to find out about your secrets Saya Hitori" I muttered to myself.

* * *

**I hope you guys like the first chapter. I originally started writing this story last year but lost interest in it so I took it down, and now I am editing the old chapters.**

**If you see something that could be improved please don't hesitate to write a review. Thanks you.**


End file.
